


the taste of ink

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anyways......, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, anyways this was originally a super junior fic a wrote some time ago, i was going 2 turn this into jjp but i think markjin fits better, kinda i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "[...] and if he won’t believe in my love for him i won't fight him in this. i love him and that means that i already won.”





	1. midday illusions

 

 

“you have so many colourful marks on your body” “colourful?” “yeah. there’s a red mark on your neck and it gradually becomes purple as it grows on your back, there are two blue marks on your ribs and… what even is that? a green mark near your butt?” “very observant of you, jackson” “i’m just saying,” jackson takes a sip from his coffee “if someone’s beating you up you should tell me” jinyoung rolls his eyes and ignores jackson completely, he mutters something jackson can’t really understand.

 

“should i leave?” “yeah, if you can’t shush for a second, that is” jackson rolls his eyes and he swears he’s trying his best to keep quiet but seeing jinyoung standing in front of a blank picture was already getting annoying.

 

“artistic block?” “just leave already…” jackson’s sigh is heavy as cloud, not like the pink ones he can see from the window.

 

but there’s that, jackson knows silent is sacred, especially when jinyoung’s painting. 

 

and come to think about it, it had been weeks since they last sould any of their paintings so he keeps his mouth shut, he watches jinyoung mix the colors in his palette.

 

jackson’s mind went places as he stared at the ceiling, most of the thinking was about his family which he left back in china, the thoughts are disrupted when he feels the mattress sink, jinyoung lays by his side and joins into the ceiling staring thing.

 

“did you finish?” “almost” jackson knows jinyoung won’t let him see it until it’s finished but it doesn’t hurt asking.

 

“i kind of… need a model to finish the painting and-” “not happening” “i didn’t even finish what i had to say” “i know you well enough” “so what do you suggest?” “ask mark hyung, he’ll proudly take his shirt off and pose for you” “are we talking about the same person? because last time i checked mark was the shy and you were the show off” jackson waves him off and turns around “ask him” he says before he drifts off to sleep.

 

 

*

 

 

jinyoung does ask mark to be his model though, the latter takes of his shirt and stands there awkwardly as jinyoung paints him.

 

“you can move now, i guess…” mark sighs in relief, his back’s already hurting and now he gets why jackson’s always telling him he’s an old man.

 

“can i see it?” “sure, come here” without a clue mark approaches him.

 

before he knows it jinyoung’s hands touch his bare back and when he turns around he’s trying his best not to laugh.

 

“you didn’t” “oh but i did” there’s paint smudged across his back and jinyoung takes a step back but mark still manages to grab him by his arm, and so they end up falling limply on the mattress as they laugh at each other.

 

mark prevents jinyoung from moving using his legs, he keeps them on each side of his body.

 

“have i ever told you about how beautiful you are, jinyoungie?” as he says that he places his dirty hand on his friend’s face, a big smile covering his face and truly he expects jinyoung to hit him at some point but instead he receives a smile, wrinkles showing as he moved and sat in between mark’s legs, the latter shivers as he feels jinyoung’s arms wrapping themselves around around his body, he shoves jinyoung down as reflex.

 

now he’s laying on the top of his friend’s body and he can’t find any words to say, but in the midst of all that silence mark’s thoughts are loud inside his head and they get even louder when jinyoung presses his lips to his shoulder.

 

“jinyoung…” “you really can’t sit still, can you?” he half whispers pushing mark away from himself.

 

“can i go see it now?” “go ahead.”

 

the painting has a greenish background tone with pink trees and flowers all around, there’s a pale blue circle in the middle of it and a guy sitting on a stool, mark refuses to believe that this guy could possibly be him. 

 

the said guy has a flower crown over his head and the flowers are all different from one another, in that moment mark notices a catalog of flowers resting near the easel, and on “his” body there are colourful marks, almost the same as jinyoung has on his body, but on the painting they had white dots and lines that formed constellations.

 

it’s beautiful.

 

“you’re beautiful mark” and that’s how mark notices he’d been analysing the picture out loud since jinyoung muttered these words as he wrapped his arms around mark’s waist and rested his head on his shoulder.

 

he wanted to say something, even a thank you could work it out but he kind of knew he didn’t have too, especially when he turned around and met jinyoung’s smile. 

 

all he had to do was to smile back.

 

 

*

 

 

they’re still tangled up together when door handle clicks open.

 

“i think we’re interrupting something” someone spoke in english and they both knew it was jackson, being followed by youngjae and some other guy they had never seen before.

 

"we were painting” “i can see that” jackson says and waggles his eyebrows as he points at the spilled ink on their bodies.

 

turns out the guy they hadn’t seen before is named jaebum and apparently he took interest on their paintings, he tells them he saw youngjae drawing at the coffee shop jackson works and they ended up talking about things jinyoung’s clearly not paying any attention to.

 

mark’s slightly absent minded if anything.

 

“who painted this?” jaebum asks pointing at jinyoung’s painting, the latter raises his hand rather shyly.

 

“does it have a name?” jinyoung nods “midday illusions” “is there a meaning behind this?” “there might be” jinyoung replies looking over at mark’s direction. mark’s cheeks keep getting redder and redder within every second and jaebum smiles at them with a promise of coming back with the ceo of the company he works for.


	2. mixture of two

 

 

mark’s mind travels around space and time when he feels jinyoung’s fingertips brushing slightly against the nape of his neck, feeling lost and found all at once. jinyoung places his thigh in between mark’s legs as he leans over him.

 

“you’re beautiful. you know that right?” mark chuckles under his breath, he doesn’t even know why jinyoung feeds his ego like that but he doesn’t complain about it either.

 

"i’m your midday illusion or what?” jinyoung shakes his head and mark glances at him, waiting for an explanation.

 

"you’re real. the things is,” jinyoung traces a line on mark’s spine and the latter shivers at the contact “you’re so beautiful that you’re like an illusion” “how cheesy” hee half whispers as he allows his jinyoung to connect their lips.

 

jinyoung’s body isn’t as heavy as it feels over him. 

 

mark embraces him slowly, kisses him and all he wants to do is forget. 

 

forget about the financial issues, forget about that pompous guy, his denim shirt and his annoying terms.

 

what matters right now is the way that jinyoung pulls his hair, not too rough but not so soft either, the way his lips travell around anywhere they can and how good it feels when their frictions brush against each other.

 

jinyoung gasps and smiles, mark doesn’t even know what this smile is supposed to mean for sure, but he knows he loves it.

 

and in moments like these they both know they’re not so blue and yellow. 

 

they’re actually green.

 

 

*

 

 

next morning comes slowly, jinyoung’s sisters are painting in the living room while mark and jackson try to decide what they’ll have for breakfast. 

 

youngjae on the other hand seems too sleepy to care, or too concentrated on the tv show he’s watching for that matter.

 

as it all happens there’s a shuffling sound coming from jinyoung’s room, along with the sound of a zipper going up. 

 

jinyoung steps out of the room, he’s wearing his black leather jacket, his jeans are ripped on the knees and he seems to be looking for something, probably his shoes.

 

"where do you think you’re going?” his eldest sister asks as she places her palette upon the table and approaches her brother.

 

“going to visit mom” “jinyoungie…” "seriously, where are my shoes?” he asks ignoring his sister’s worried tone, “what if dad’s with her?” she tries again “i don’t care. and by the way, see this as an opportunity to fix things around here.” 

 

 

*

 

 

it’s when jinyoung finally finds his shoes and walks out of the tiny flat that a simple thought hits mark ‘ _could it be that his father…?_ ’ he mutters a bit too loud and he’s got tons of eyes staring at him.

 

"you’ve seen it, right?” “what exactly?” “the marks on jinyoung’s body. you’ve seem them” “obviously” “so if you’re thinking what i’m thinking, you’re right”

 

"what the hell are you two even talking about anyways?” jackson butts in halfway through the conversation. jinyoung’s sister pretends to not listen to him. 

 

mark on the other hand is annoyed at the fact that this, this means jinyoung gets beaten up by his father whenever he goes out to visit his mother and what makes him feel even worse is the fact that his sister knows, she knows and she just won’t do anything about it.

 

"well, aren’t you a good sister?” he says as he makes his way back to jinyoung’s room. the boy’s sister boils with rage when she hears these words, she holds her pencil so strongly it actually breaks in a half and she throws her palette on the floor. everyone else stares wide eyed.

 

the girl runs up to the room and bangs her fists on the door as she yells ‘ _you’re not any better! you’re his best friend aren’t you? why don’t you do something about it since you’re so strong?’_  

 

 

*

 

 

so jaebum comes back with an old dude that owns the company he works for, apparently his name is park jinyoung, jackson feels the need to point out the coincidence, while mr. park himself seems like a very busy man, checking his watch every two seconds as he barely pays any attention to the paintings jaebum has been showing him.

 

"the only artistic thing about this place is their literal minimalist style of living” the guy has the nerve to comment and jaebum tries the hardest he can to not facepalm right there.

 

the door of jinyoung’s room clicks open.

 

"minimalist my ass, if you don’t like it just leave” mark says and he doesn’t know where all this courage’s coming from, it just seems like something jinyoung would say if he were there.  

 

the man ignores him and makes his way inside the room, at this point he must be thinking they’re in fact not minimalist and actually pretty much abstract, judging by the mess the room’s state is in. his arrogant expression fades away once the painting is revealed, it sure does look better than the other things he had seem, if he were honest the other paintings weren’t all that bad but this, this was something else.

 

"did you paint it?” he asks reaching a hand to touch the picture and mark slaps his hand away “no, i didn’t.”

 

 

*

 

 

mark’s drunk when jinyoung finally comes back, he’s stumbling over his own feet kind of drunk.

 

jinyoung doesn’t question it and mark doesn’t either but it doesn’t mean he can’t see the purple bruise that spreads lightly over jinyoung’s face, everyone else is asleep and the lights are off but the light pole from the street illuminates more than enough.

 

a strict and thin line of light on jinyoung’s face, that’s it.

 

they stare at each other for a few second and when jinyoung comes an inch closer mark feels his stomach stir, he runs to the bathroom and jinyoung follows.

 

he stands there holding back mark’s hair while he pukes the day away.

 

“are you okay?” it’s a stupid question, jinyoung knows but he feels the need to break the silence either way “i don’t know, are you?” mark asks as he pulls jinyoung’s hand away from him and sits on the bathroom floor, jinyoung can only nod at this point “then i’m fine.”


End file.
